icarly meet friends
by chazzyjo
Summary: when carly goes to new york to meet her aunt rachel alot happens she meets three of her biggest fans and two of her friends find love
1. Chapter 1

Icarly meet Friends

Rachel's pov

I walked in to my friend's apartment and shouted as loud as I could.

"MONICA CHANDLER"

"What do you want" Monica comes out the bedroom wearing a pink shirt and black skinny trousers

"Where is everyone they need to be here" I screamed at Monica

" well Chandler is at work Erica and Jack is at school with Emma and i don't know where the rest are, and Rachel ...CARM DOWN" she scoffed

It's been 7 years since we all moved on but 3 years after Monica and Chandler had enough of the house and moved back to Monica's grandmothers apartment, Emma is 8 years old and the twins are 7 years old and there a currently at school, me and Ross got married 6 years ago and live in the apartment as before, Joey still lives opposite Monica's and chandlers and still comes round now and then, and phoebe and mike now have a 1 year old baby girl called Louise.

" well bring them round" i say as im pulling my phone out of my pocket and ring everyone.

20 minutes

" ok you have everone round now tell us what going on" phoebe shouts at me while taking her green leather coat of while holding louise.

"well my niece is coming round to visit over summer vactiion with her brother and her friends ,there names are carly and spencer and i've only met one of her friends and well she's...a small female version of joey accept she has anger issues her name is called sam but do not call her Samantha and know one and i mean know one knick her ham, i am only saying this beause carly said for me to"

All of a sudden Erica, Jack, and Emma come rushing in, Erica was wearing a purple tank top black skinny jeans with purple dolly shoes and a pink bow in her blonde hair, emma had a blue top saying eat me in big black letters and baggy black trousers with blue converses and in her brown curly hair was a black head band, jack had a blue shirt on and jeans with trainers .

" did we just hear what we think we heard" emma screamed as hard as she could

" how long have you been out there" i demanded

"long enough know that Emma's cousins are coming round and they might be the Icarly gang" Erica blurted out

"um what are the Icarly gang" phoebe said while rocking louise on her knee

Emma and the twins gasp dramatically

" ICARLY is the funniest web show in the world" they all shout

" even _h_e _like's_ it and he's a nub" emma said while pointing to jack

" hey can't you not insult me for one day" jack said angry

"no now shut up"

"you two stop fighting" ross shouted

"so when are they coming" emma screamed excitedly

"they should be here soon"

Icarly

Carly pov

We are currently been in a taxi for 25 minutes to my auntie's place in New York and we are pulling up to her place now and sam and Freddie are arguing again.

"why did you put a picture of me in a clown outfit all over the Icarly website " Freddie screamed

"Because felt like it" she said with half a peice of ham in it

I've had enough now so im going to scream my head of

"SHUT UP"

"ok we will shut up" sam said

"thankyou now sam you have to be nice i haven't seen my aunte since i was four when you threw a peice of ham at her"

When we got up to the apartment sam knocked on the door and a lady with blonde hair a blue blouse and a long white skirt holding a little baby with brown hair with a white dress and yellow dolly shoes.

"Hey I'm Carly and we are here to see aunt Rachel"

"Oh ok RACHEL your niece is here with her friends" the lady shouted

A lady came beside her with dark blonde hair, a light purple tank top, dark black skirt with black high heels that must be Aunt Rachel.

"Hey carly come in" she said while motioning her hand inside

We walked in to the apartment and saw six people one was a lady that had dark straight hair with brown eyes sat next to her was a man with sandy blonde hair with brown eyes.

As we sat down three kids ran out of a room screaming there heads off

_Now i was scared4_

**Ok do you love it or hate it **

**I love the way I made Emma and Jack like Freddie and Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Icarly meet friends

Carly's pov

" I thought I told you to stay in your room" Rachel shouted at the three kids which are smiling creepy at us

" we just wanted to see the icarly gang" the brown haired girl said while pouting

" oh your a icarly fan im Carly and the two people screaming at each other is Sam and Freddie" I said while shouting at Sam and Freddie to shut up

"OMG ITS ICARLY" the brown haired girl screeched nearly bursting my eardrum

"do you have to scream like that" the blonde boy said obviously not happy

" yes I do geek" and before I knew it the brown haired girl an blonde haired boy was bickering

" im Erica and them to over there is Jack my brother and Emma your cousin and my best friend" erica said

"ahhh ok"

After that we just sat and talked right now me Monica, Rachel, Sam, emma,erica, and pheobe and louise are sat in monicas apartment the boys are in joeys

"ok tell me everything thats happened since I seen you"rachel said

" well dad's still in the navy and Spencer is doing sculpturing but dad still thinks he's in law school

I see mum now then whenever she feels like it oh and me and Sam and Freddie have made a web show called icarly"

" wait why does your dad still think Spencer is in law school " pheobe asked

"well as Spencer would say "daddy's a very busy man" in other words he's scared to tell him"

" can I ask Sam a question" Erica squealed

" sure shoot" Sam said while drinking some soda

"what happened when Carly stopped the web show when you admitted that you never kissed any one as well as Freddie"

all of a sudden sam spit out her drink

" WHAT NOTHING HAPPENED" sam said while going to the fridge

"come on sam tell her" I scoffed amused

" no that's between me and you and the nub"

after that we have been trying to make sam tell us and it has not been working she

was about to but it did'nt work so I threanted her

"if you don't tell them im gonna take away your ham" I shouted

"fine but im only doing this for the ham" sam scoffed _I_ _knew_ _that would work_

" I went to say sorry for telling the whole world about how he never had he's first kiss but he was out on the fire escape , so I went out there and he was sat in a deck chair I came and sat on the windowsill he came up and I apologized about everything that I done to him and he said does this mean I will stop torturing him and I said no im just gonna apologize every few years so he said good because it would be strange if I didn't torture him and after that it went quite and I said it was stupid how people got worked up about there first kiss …...and thats it goodnight" she said while walking in to the bedroom I knew that wasn't it

"sam get out here I know that was not it"

there was no answer

" come on sam please"

then she opend the door and shouted " we kissed" then shut it again

everyone was shocked there was just standing there like ice

"freddie and sam kissed" emma said while still shocked


End file.
